


Waiting Up

by robingurl



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick as Robin, Fluff, Young Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Young Dick Grayson waits up for his mentor to return from patrol.





	Waiting Up

**Author's Note:**

> Once again an older story. :) Just fair warning.

Title: Waiting Up  
Universe: 40s Batman  
Complete: Yes

\--

"Master Dick, really, it's past your bed time. Mr. Wayne is going to kill me if you are up." Alfred almost begged following his young charge down the stairs and into the Batcave. "He is coming back you know.."

Bruce Wayne's young 9 year old Ward turned around. He was clad in his Superman Pajamas and his blue blanket. "I know. I just wanna see 'im."

"He'll come up after he's clean. Now please, sir, before we both get it."

Dick took one last look at the empty dark Batcave before reluctantly trudging back up the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Both Alfred and Dick turned around. Blue eyes brightened. "BRUCE!" Dick dropped his blanket and took off in a sprint taking the stairs in twos. He took a leap and hugged Bruce close.

Bruce Wayne laughed removing his cowl. "I thought I told you to be in bed, trouble maker."

"I tried, Master Bruce. but he wouldn't have anything to do with it.." Alfred began.

"Alfred, it's alright." Bruce grinned hefting the small child on one hip. It must look weird for Batman to be carrying his partner around who is wearing Superman Pajamas. He'd have to tell Clark what Dick insisted on wearing every night to bed. "I've got him."

"Not dressed like that you don't. You are filthy and I just gave him a bath."

Dick glared wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. "Nuh-uh. He's Batman. He's not dirty." This smell was what he fell asleep to every night in the Batmobile. It was Batman. He was beginning to feel a little sleepily now that Bruce had him.

He didn't know he'd shown his sleepiness until Bruce piped up with. "...Uh-oh. Yawning. That's not a good sign. Going to make it up the stairs?"

Dick nodded sleepily, of course he was. He was a big boy. He yawned again though and rethought his answer. But if he said no then Bruce would make up go back upstairs. Dick didn't want that.

"Alright, you can stay down here until I'm done then you're going up stairs." Bruce replied knowing exactly what Dick wanted. Dick smiled sleepily laying his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce carried him over to the counter and sat him down.

He watched as Bruce went behind the wall and changed. Dick didn't know why Bruce did that. After all what was there to hide? He changed out in public all the time...even if Alfred did scold him every time he did it.

Dick's sleepiness began to take over and his eyes drooped. He barely moved when Bruce picked him back up. Bruce chuckled patting the boys back as he made his way up the stairs to Wayne Manor. "Go on, Dicky, sleep. I'm home and we're both safe."

"Love you.." He whispered.

Bruce smiled and laid Dick in his bed. The nine year old hadn't budged since they'd gotten out of the library. He stood after making sure his ward was covered from head to toe then kissed his ward on the forehead before shutting off the light. Leaving his whispered a faint, "Love you to kid."

End


End file.
